1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,620 discloses a connector with means for preventing a terminal fitting from being inserted into a cavity in an inverted posture. A rectangular tube is formed at the front end of the terminal fitting of this connector and a plate-like contact piece is placed on the upper surface of the rectangular tube of the terminal fitting. The contact piece is narrower than the rectangular tube and is displaced to either the left or right side of the upper surface of the rectangular tube at positions behind the front end of the rectangular tube. The entrance of the cavity is generally rectangular, but a recess corresponding to the contact piece is formed at the upper side of the opening edge. The contact piece fits into the recess when the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity in a proper posture. However, the contact piece contacts the opening edge of the cavity after the front end of the rectangular tube is inserted into the cavity if an attempt is made to insert the terminal fitting in a vertically inverted improper posture.
The contact piece of the above-described connector interferes with the opening edge of the cavity when the terminal fitting is inserted in an improper posture. However, the contact piece is formed by causing a plate of the rectangular tube to extend like a cantilever, and hence has a relative low strength. Thus, the contact piece may be deformed upon contacting the opening edge of the entrance of the cavity.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to avoid the deformation of a terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted in an improper orientation.